What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons/Little Amanda
Little Amanda is an American-Argentine animated short series produced by DreamWorks Animation for its Dreamtoons series. The series was created by Kexx Singleton and Manuel García Ferré. Plot Set in Patagonia, it follows the misadventures of a mischievious girl named Amanda, who likes to outsmart her enemies. Characters Main *'"Little" Amanda Portela' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - A 9-years-old human girl who is mischievious and the main protagonist. She was raised by antrophormopic monkeys in a animal-populated city in Patagonia since she was an orphaned baby. *'Sugarpup the Husky' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Amanda's talking pet Siberian husky. *'Marco Parra' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a rabbit and Amanda's best friend. *'Lola "Lolita" Parra' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a rabbit and Marco's younger unlucky sister. *'José Ramirez' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - *'Mr. Plumas' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a adult parrot who is always annoyed by Amanda. *'Miko' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a human boy from "the human world" who is Amanda‘s new friend. He was introduced in the 2018 short "Meeting Other Humans". Supporting *'Susana Lopez' (voiced by TBD) - a bear and one of Amanda's friends. *'Valeria Pinilla' (voiced by TBD) - a woodpecker and one of Amanda's friends. *'Quackerjack the Duck' (voiced by TBD) - a duck who *'Petunia Rios' (voiced by TBD) - a owl and one of Amanda's friends. *'Felipe Garcia' (voiced by TBD) - a fox and one of Amanda's friends. *'Benjamin Diaz' (voiced by TBD) - a condor and one of Amanda's friends. *'Larry Llama' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Villains *'Jacky Jaguar' (voiced by TBD) - a jaguar who attempts to catch Amanda for his meal, but comically fails. *'Annie Anaconda' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a female anaconda who tries to catch Amanda for her meal, but comically fails. *'The Rosa Siblings' - A trio of leopard siblings who try to scam Amanda and other kids out of their money, but comically fail. They are "predecessors" to the Eds from Cartoon Network's Ed, Edd n' Eddy. They also appear in Goat Kids cartoons. **'Loretta Rosa' (voiced by TBD) - the oldest and leader of the Rosa siblings. **'Carlos Rosa' (voiced by TBD) - the youngest of the Rosa siblings. **'Patricio Rosa' (voiced by Billy West) - the middle of the Rosa siblings. *'Hunter McRisk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Filmography 2000s 2000 *''Amanda The Little Jungle Girl'' - TBD. This short was shown in theaters alongside The Road to El Dorado. *TBD 2001 2002 2003 *''Amanda and the Criminal'' - Emirc Vulture, the most dangerous criminal in Patagonia, escapes from prison and been tracked down by the woodland police. After hiding in Amanda’s house, he gets unintentionally annoyed/tormented by Amanda, who thinks that he is her babysitter. *''Amanda and the Beankstalk'' - a retelling of Jack and the Beankstalk with Amanda as Jack. 2004 2005 2006 * * *''Loretta's Cheats'' - Sugarpup and his fellow pets start up a beauty contest and Loretta bribes them to make her the winner. Amanda and Marco make sure that is not to be. * * *''The Ugliest Girl'' - Amanda overhears the boys saying she's homely. * * * 2007 2008 * *''The Rosas in My Birthday?'' - Two surprises await Amanda when she invites the Rosa Siblings to her birthday party and her friends don't come. * * * * * * * 2010s 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 * * * * *''Meeting Other Humans'' - TBD * * * 2019 Trivia * The series takes inspiration mainly from Little Lulu, Dennis the Menace and Peanuts, with some bits from a civilized version of both Tarzan and Walt Disney Pictures' The Jungle Book.